User talk:The Awesome X!
PLEASE MAKE SURE THAT YOU SIGN YOUR POSTS WITH 4 TILDES!!! (~). IT MAKES IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO RESPOND TO YOU ALL IF YOU DON'T SIGN YOUR POSTS!!!!!!!!!!!! Forgot I forgot to put the rest of the clues. spoilers template For the spoilers template i think we should use the quote from the last page of the vipers nest. the quote is...."Do you want to know who we are? Look at the third line! Madrigal." ''kangaroopowah 01:50, May 9, 2011 (UTC) p.s. from dan to amy main page is done, have a look see... http://pksandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Pksandbox_Wiki Not sure what to do about the wordmark. I did upload one last week, but it's not great (def better than current one though). we could use it temporarily I guess till somebody creates a new one. Bchwood 23:56, May 9, 2011 (UTC) wordmark here's your logo in the proper size... as you can see it's not readable. Bchwood 22:24, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Vespers are coming You're probably wondering why I'm leaving you a message. Well, I'm pretty sure you know that the Vespers are coming. I think I know a way to prepeare for them. I know that ''The Balck Book of Buried Secrets ''is out, but that didn't say everything (quote: he didn't tell them everything). Only the Lucians know the secret archives for the Lucians. Only the Tomas know the secret archives for the Tomas. Only the Janus know the secret archives for the Janus. And only the Ekats know the secret archives for the Ekats. I am posting secret archives for the Lucians in blog posts. I vowed to not continue doing this unless somone else shared secret archives, too. I know what you're thinking: ''Why should I trust a ''Lucian? ''She'll ''(!) ''just take all the info and not post anymore archives. ''I understand. Why should you trust me? because I promised. I'm not going to post archives if no one else does, because I would just be giving away valueable imformation for free. That wouldn't be fair either, would it? From what I've heard, you're either an Ekat or a Madrigal. I don't care which. I honestly need you to help. Why you? Random choice. You're well known (I think). You'de probably get more people (one from each branch) helping. I've seen your blog posts for CSS. That's mainly why I picked you (also because I left the same comment on each of the CSS blog posts. Like this post thingy, only shorter). I hope you wont just ignore this. I'm counting on you. You better not let me down. So leave me a message on my talk page if you want to or not. If you don't, I might think you're dead, and I'll tell everyone that. Hope you think about it =D!thesecond The 39 Clues: The Dark Agent Hi Awesome X (and you are awesome), I have added more detail on my book, it's the introduction of it. Can you also please be aware that this book might not be out until a couple of years, I haven't even spoken to Scholastic about it. But feel free to tell me ideas ('cos only one person has sent an idea and it dosen't fit in). If you want to be in the book, simply tell me which branch you want to be in (you can be a Vesper), what your name will be, and what you are like! It's simple! Dreamer002 20:22, May 13, 2011 (UTC) @Awesome X: Not professional, I've only written one book, and that's about 35 pages long. :( Dreamer002 06:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dora1234567 04:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Secret Transmission Dear The Awsome X! Thank you for thinking about what I said. I'm not quite sure how we will "share" the archives. Although I did get my friend to do the Janus branch (yes, I was right about her branch, too). I think from now on, we should send all messages in code (good luck figuring it out!) The last thing that comes to mind is really important. Would you take an alliance from a Lucian? Yes, I'm offering an aliance. I'd be a good person to have on your side. And I think you would be a good person to have on my side. Leave me a message on my talk page (IN CODE!!!!) if you want to. Yours truly, =D!thesecond Lucian agent (who wants to be a Madrigal really bad) IG:LP WVZI GSV ZDVHLNV C! SLD UZI UILN TVGGRMT NZWIRTZO-HGZGFH? RM GSV TZNV, RM 20 NLIV XOUVH. RM IVZO ORUV, R'N MLG HFIV. YFG RU R TVG KZHG NB ZMCRVGB, R NRTSG QLRM GHV F.M. TGT =W!GSVHVXLMW stubs there's alot of cards being marked as stubs so can i remove all the stubs for cards if the cards have some good information on them. eg: search card 180. that is definetely not a stub but is marked as one.kangaroopowah 01:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I Thought You Were Smarter Than That What? I did. I thought you were an Ekat. 39-20=19. Duh. I have 19. =D!thesecondTALK I've read all the books. It's just that when we go to the book store the 39 clues books are about 12 $ and, unfortunately, I only get five $ each saturday (yes, I still get allowence) and i mostly forget to remind my parents. Nope. Wrong again. You are. I don't have ''all the book clues. But I do have the clues for book one, book two, book three, book five, book seven, and book nine. I've completed all of the missions except mission 1 and 10. For card clues I have 1, 2, 7, and 14. Thats it. =D!thesecond stubs again would u mark an article like sally starling a stub aince there's barely any info bout her. (btw i unmarked her from the stub category) oops forgot to sign :-/.kangaroopowah 21:42, May 15, 2011 (UTC) protected pages could u ask haapyqua to make all the non user protected pages protected only to new and unregistered users?(xcept for the main page of course). kangaroopowah 00:16, May 16, 2011 (UTC) THANKS!!(look at my profile)kangaroopowah 01:11, May 17, 2011 (UTC) list of pages not done yet ill add on as i find more: janus-mermaid did 1 rollback but i think that was for personal satisfaction or something cuz the 2 revisions are pretty much the same(the rollback was a long time ago) tomas-no rollback ekat-no rollback done in conclusion: i think windfire blocked most of the pages as a precaution but if you block any vandal after the second time or something(though i doubt there's gonna be a vandal) and put the block on the main page as an example then nobodys gonna vandalize.kangaroopowah 03:07, May 16, 2011 (UTC) How do you do it????? You know that thingy that you '''(The Awsome X!) sign your posts with (talk page ones)? How do you do it? I tried doing a thingy like that on the word document thingy and then copying and pasting it but it didn't work :(. So can you '''PLEASE' '''tell me how to do it? THIS IS ALL I CAN DO FOR NOW ---> =D!thesecondTALK (UTC) top ten lists i think that on the home page you should rename and relink the top ten lists button to leaderboard.kangaroopowah 01:26, May 17, 2011 (UTC) u know how on the home page there are buttons for the wiki teams, writing contest, and top ten lists. Well since there arent any top ten lists i think you should change the top ten lists to the leaderboardkangaroopowah 01:58, May 18, 2011 (UTC) background... like the white-refreshing change-but why can you see the red sides on some computers and not on others.kangaroopowah 04:27, May 17, 2011 (UTC) YOUR AWESOME! Hey, just wanna say, thanks for contributing to the wiki! You've done so much! I offer you a Breakingband25 23:22, May 17, 2011 (UTC) i offer u a chance 2 b on d secret team background u know how it says popular pages then branches then families then community at the top. just a suggestion but why not replace community with books.kangaroopowah 01:53, May 19, 2011 (UTC) What's a rollback????????? Like the title thingy says, what's a rollback??????? On your profile page you put "This User is a rollback." What the heck's a rolback? =D!thesecond 10:56, May 19, 2011 (UTC) PONED! PRANKED! NO SECRET TEAM!Breakingband25 01:21, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Leaving the wiki I've been thinking it a lot and well... i have stopped reading the 39 clues since it's really high priced in the country, im sorry if im leaving this wiki. Anyways just do your best. I'm leaving this wiki to you other admins. Take care, watch out for vandilizers always. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 02:09, May 20, 2011 (UTC) admin uh i know ive only been here for like a month but can i have admin becuase i have rollback. I mean ive edited a bunch, revamped the book ,and im in the process of using the prevnextcard templlate for the card-btw i think we should have projects like on wokiepedia- also i helped get a bunch of pages unprotected so can i have adminkangaroopowah 01:22, May 21, 2011 (UTC) thanks a bunch, also what did you think about my idea about having projects.kangaroopowahTalk 02:24, May 21, 2011 (UTC) =) are buercrat powers as complicated as admin. kangaroopowahTalk 03:22, May 21, 2011 (UTC) how many edits do you need for admin?kangaroopowahTalk 22:27, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Delete Hi The Awesome X, Can you delete ''[[Tomas Representa'tive Leadership]] please.'' Thanks--Nilem12 02:41, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but he doesnt have enough edits to become a admin. Chrocky on the other hand has almost enough.Happyaqua! =) 19:08, May 21, 2011 (UTC) spotlight i think you should request a spotlight on wiki central. i mean terra nova wiki's spotlighted and it has only 37 pages.kangaroopowahTalk 22:33, May 21, 2011 (UTC) He already is a rollback.Happyaqua! =) 23:08, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Kangaroopower admin Why are you trying to make Kangaroopower an admin???? He doesn't even have half the required edits. Then again, I don' have enough so I can't talk but still! Owlish 00:35, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I guess I was over-reacting :( Owlish 00:39, May 22, 2011 (UTC) home page and irc so you know how on the home page it redirects to the maze of bones and the black book of buried secrets when you click on the series one books button and additional books button. Well i created a page that says series one and additional books so you might want to redirect to that.kangaroopowahTalk 18:17, May 22, 2011 (UTC) so....kangaroopowahTalk 01:18, May 23, 2011 (UTC) thnx for the compliment. so the page for additional books is in that link. I saw the templates their pretty cool. oh and rmbr when i was revamping the books, well.. i kinda messed up on them at the beginning so i had to use rollback on almost all my edits. :-/ kangaroopowahTalk 01:50, May 23, 2011 (UTC) leaderboard remember how before i was telling you about changing the top ten lists to leaderboard. well, if you sswitch to source mode on the home page and you start at the bottom and go up when you see 40px|left|link=:Top 10 List]'''39 Clues Top 10 Lists change it to 40px|left|link=:Achievements]39 Clues Leaderboard or what ever the name of the leaderboard page is thats it =)kangaroopowahTalk 02:07, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Delete Hi The Awesome X, I made I mistake so can you Delete Category:Kings Gambling Board please. Thanks--Nilem12 07:07, May 23, 2011 (UTC) HI! I've been, again, rapped up in other wikis. Also, towards the end of the year we're getting a lot of homework. I'm going to try to keep editing regularly around here. Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 13:43, May 23, 2011 (UTC) This message is code so only Ekaterina can decode, so no Vesper can access it, decode this! Delete after reading! 20-8-5, 22-5-19-11-5-18-19, 1-19-5, 3-12-15-19-5, 20-15, 6-9-14-4-9-14-7, 20-8-5, 18-9-14-7-19, 19-5-3-18-5-20! 3-1-12-12, 15-14, 1-19, 13-1-14-25, 3-1-8-9-12-12-19, 1-19, 16-15-19-19-9-2-12-5! 6-1-19-20! Question So, this guy named Kangaroopower asked me to ask you why you locked your talk for only admins to leave you messages. Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 02:43, May 24, 2011 (UTC) agent cards and tomas good job!! the agent cards were really messy so i fixed it though. does it look better. and you might want to delete the section about the finder page in the welcome box on the main pagekangaroopowahTalk 03:14, May 24, 2011 (UTC). template thnx for the compliment. On the other hand you are a whiz at templates. I don't know where to start. =DkangaroopowahTalk 00:54, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Hey, I just noticed that you got beauracrat rights when I was away. Congrats! Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 00:58, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Hi Awesome X, Can I Have Rollback. I have all the requirement to Join. Thanks--Nilem12 06:51, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for giving me Rollback rights! :) --Nilem12 00:12, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Fanon I posted my second edition to my fanon just now. Check it out here. Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 13:30, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Madrigal Page Can you make an edit for me on the Madrigal page? I wanted to add the picture in Vespers Rising picture with the Beware The Madrigal etched in the dirt. Thanks! Owlish 22:28, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Madrigal Hi The Awesome X, In The Medusa Plot it says that Dan and Amy are the Branch leaders? Thanks--Nilem12 21:32, May 26, 2011 (UTC) OK so what about them being the Madrigal branch leaders? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk In the Madrigal Branch page it said that Fiske Cahill? Which one is right?--Nilem12 22:54, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Madrigal Page Thanks, its done now Owlish 06:11, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hi The Awesome X!, Do you know when the Admin right are open. Thanks--Nilem12 18:12, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Osama bin Laden Hi The Awesome X!, I thought Osama bin Laden was a Vesper?--Nilem12 21:04, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Delete Again Since Osama bin Laden is not a Cahill or Vespers can you delete the page Thanks--Nilem12 23:43, May 28, 2011 (UTC) the grey griffins have you read the grey griffins series by derek benz and jon lewis?kangaroopowahTalk 17:09, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Ya, ive also read evry rick riordan book ever to come out to date. im considering becoming a reviewer to get some of his ARCs =). kangaroopowahTalk 03:05, May 30, 2011 (UTC) leaderboard wow when i started you just needed 380 points to get onto the leaderboard. now its 800+kangaroopowahTalk 22:09, May 30, 2011 (UTC) computer virus well... subject says it all. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'''----']] 21:42, May 31, 2011 (UTC) yea... it was. already checked them out, they're awesome! what photo editing software do you use? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----']] 00:48, June 1, 2011 (UTC) random quote generator so i went onto the kung fu panda wiki cause of the spotlight and i found how to make a random quote generator so somebody doesn't have to change the quote every time. The only problem is that we have to input all 40+ of our quotes listed on our suggest a quote page. If you know coding it should be pretty easy, its kinda easy anyways but here's the linki to the page http://39clues.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Quotes&action=purge kangaroopowahTalk 02:50, June 1, 2011 (UTC) so... cluestar Have you ever been on Wikipedia and saw barnstars? They're things you can put give to other users for doing exceptionally good work. I was about to make an announcement on the main page about it, but I had to go to the eye doctor. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----']] 19:29, June 1, 2011 (UTC) those are nice! dan saw casper's tattoo of the colorado rockies' mascot, and thought, 'why would a german have a tattoo of an american mascot?' so he was aware that he wasn't what he looked like. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----']] 19:38, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Maybe not a sider, but maybe both at once. BTW, the evil virus came back. DANG U VIRUS! Putting this on thru my mom's iPhone. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----''']] 20:06, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ? Hi The Awesome X, Was Annk Frank a Cahill? Thanks--Nilem12 20:51, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh thanks for telling me that ;) --Nilem12 20:57, June 1, 2011 (UTC) oh yeah so since i got the coding from the kund fu panda wiki it only has kung fu panda quotes...:-/ kangaroopowahTalk 01:18, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ? again Hi The Awesome X, Why delete Adolf Hitler he was an famous Cahill?--Nilem12 18:18, June 2, 2011 (UTC) A friend of mine.He know whole lot about 39 clues. In fact he met all the authors of 39 clues.--Nilem12 06:33, June 3, 2011 (UTC) good job the card combos are good. One thing though, put the number of the clue in the titles or something cuz a bunch of pics get cut off. Also where's the new logokangaroopowahTalk 00:59, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Im back im back i had to fly somewhere. someone has been changing my profile and happyaqua not to happy Wiseamy0818 17:02, June 3, 2011 (UTC)